Adventures from the Book of Virtues: Wisdom Credits
Opening Credits * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Based on The Book of Virtues by: William J. Bennett * Series Created by: Bruce D. Johnson * "Wisdom" * Written by: Fred Schaefer and Marion Wells * Music by: Stu Goldberg * Featuring the Voice of ** Shari Belafonte as Mother Ending Credits * Produced by: Porchlight Entertainment * In association with: KCET/Los Angeles * Executive Producers: Bruce D. Johnson, William T. Baumann * Producer: Tom Gleason * Co-Producer: Fred Schaefer * Animation Director/Producer: Walt Kubiak * Associate Producer: Andrea Tompkins * Story Editors: Bruce D. Johnson, Fred Schaefer * V.P. Post Production/PorchLight Entertainment: Tom Gleason * Creative Consultant: John Cribb * Additional Materials Written by: Betty B. Birney, Libby Hinson, Glenn Leopold, John Loy * Pre-Production by: The Krislin Company * Animation by: Phillipine Animation Studio, Inc. * Voice Director: Kris Zimmerman * Casting Director: Kris Zimmerman * Additional Celebrity Casting: Andrea Tompkins * Cast: Shari Belafonte, Cam Clarke, Jim Jonah Cummings, Dave Fennoy, Mary Gregory, Brendan Richard Jefferson, Kevin Michael Richardson, Pamela Segall, Kath Soucie, Cree Summer, Frank Welker * "The Story of Two Friends" retold by: Rosetta Baskerville * Art Director: Kurt Conner * Timing Directors: Kent Butterworth, Tony Love, Ron Myrick, Jim Simon, Kamoon Song * Production Manager: Billy Jones * Production Coordinators: Maribel Quezada, Shelly Roby * Production Assistants: Craig P. Russo, John Daro, Jennier Pocock * Background Color Keys: Pablito T, Paguio, Young Kim, Miok Yoo * Storyboard Artists: Romeo Francisco, Danny Taverna, Kurt Conner, Tek Manalac * Track Reader: Fred Salinas * Layouts: Gary Selvaggio, Cesar Decastro, Tek Manalac, Kurt Conner, Danny Taverna, Roy Wilson * Color Mark Up: Dene Ann Hemming * Digital Color Engineer: Terence Taylor Overseas Production * Chief Executive Officer: Wayne E. Dearing * Operations Manager: Stella K. Reyes * Production Managers: Rico I. Ryes, Anio De Guzman * Animation Director: Tino Guanlao * Head, Lay-out Department: Ping Capati * Head, Animation Department: Ros Adorable * Head Background Department: Alex Leal * Supervisor, Background Department: Ver Reyes * Head, Clean-up Department: Man Pinza * Head, IB Deoartment: Rommel Gutierrez * Head, Animation Checking Department: Doyo Velasco * Supervisor, Animation Checking Department: Ferdie De Guzman * Color Stylist: Charlie Stylist: Charlie Barlis * Manger, Digital Division: Lani Barcelona * Digital Compositors: Lianne Ordonez * Music Performed and Recorded by: Stu Goldberg ** "The Great Virtue of All" *** Music & Lyrics by: Stu Goldberg, Susan Marder *** Vocals by: Oren Waters ** "The Hare's Song" *** Music by: J.A.C. Redford *** Arranged by: Stu Goldberg *** Lyrics from "The Storyof Two Friends ** Main Title Song ** "The Adventure Has Began" *** Music & Lyrics by: J.A.C. Redford, Marcus Hummon *** Vocals: Bobbi Page, Julia Waters, Makine Water, Oren Waters * Production Accounting: D. Douglas Hill * Publicity: Jill Newhouse Calcaterra * Lgeal & Business Affairs: Lauren Dale Stogel * Assistant to Producers: Marty Essex * Overseas Supervisors: Barry Anderson, Tino Guanlao * AVID Editor: Rick Bozeat * On-Line Editor: Erik Peterson * Colorist: Todd Bochner * Sound Effects: Gregory Cathcart * Re-recording Mixers: Lance Wiseman, Jeffrey Wire * Dialogue Editor: Lance Wiseman * Executive Producer for KCET: Patricia Kunkel * ©1998 PorchLight Entertainment, Inc. - All Rights Reserved * KCET Hollywood * PorchLight Entertainment Category:End Credits Category:Porchlight Entertainment Category:KCET Hollywood Category:PBS Kids Category:PBS